Nintendo Power V66
Nintendo Power V66 is the November 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Donkey Kong Country on it's cover. Super NES ''Donkey Kong Country'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Donkey Kong Country. The 10-page article provides maps for 4 different levels. ''Sparkster'' The next article features Sparkster. It provides maps for Stages 1-3 and has tips on defeating some of the enemies. ''Killer Instinct'' This next section showcases Killer Instinct. The article is an exclusive 4-page look at the then-upcoming tournament fighting game. ''Earthworm Jim'' The next featured game is Earthworm Jim. The article includes maps for New Junk City, What The Heck?, and Down The Tubes, which extends on to the back of the pull-out poster. The Sports Scene This next section showcases some of the sports games released at the time, including NBA Live 95, Michael Andretti's Indy Car Challenge and Street Hockey '95. ''Final Fantasy III'' This Super NES article reviews Final Fantasy III. The 12-page article describes the first series of events within the game's story. ''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' The next article discusses Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures. It has details for each level in the Raiders of the Lost Ark section of the game and also has maps for two of those levels. ''Super Adventure Island II'' This article discusses Super Adventure Island II. It gives maps for 5 different levels. ''Wild Snake'' The next SNES article reviews Wild Snake. The brief article has tips for certain levels and situations. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES), Breath of Fire (SNES), Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB), and The Jungle Book (NES). Illusion of Gaia: Guide to the Guardians This article is an exclusive look at the different Guardians the player will face in Illusion of Gaia. Game Boy ''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' The Game Boy article reviews Contra III: The Alien Wars. It contains maps for Stages 1-3. Space Invaders Update This article talks about a Super NES version of Space Invaders hidden inside the Game Boy cartridge that can only be accessed through the Super Game Boy. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Metroid *# Super Street Fighter II *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *# NBA Jam *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# Donkey Kong *# Tetris *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Mega Man 6 *# Metroid *# NES Open Tournament Golf Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Donkey Kong Country, ''Earthworm Jim, Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures, Uncharted Waters: New Horizons *Game Boy: **''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include The Lion King (SNES), C2: Judgement Clay (SNES), NHL '95 (SNES), and X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse (SNES). Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes